In industrial process control and automation systems, “application engineering” typically involves designing, testing, and deploying software tools or other applications for use by human operators or automated machinery. For example, application engineering often involves building control strategies and display screens for programmable logic controllers (PLCs) or distributed control systems (DCSs). In many conventional control and automation systems, application engineering can often consume a large portion of the resources for any given project.